Révelation
by Ryopini
Summary: Lorsque Castiel réalise ses sentiments pour son petit protégé.. - Destiel


Mon premier Destiel !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

(Si ça vous a plus -oupas-, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :3)

Merci~

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, évidement, pas le moins du monde.

* * *

Aujourd'hui il en était certain.  
Il l'aimait.  
Castiel aimait Dean.

Il l'avait bel et bien réalisé aujourd'hui, lorsque que celui-ci l'avait protégé. Même si Dean savait que Castiel ne risquait rien, celui-ci avait eu le réflexe de se mettre devant, quitte à encaisser les coups et se blesser.

Quand l'ange l'avait vu se placer devant lui, il fut étonné, il n'avait jamais rencontré personne prête à se sacrifier pour lui.

Son cœur avait manqué un battement quand Dean, le visage un peu blessé après le combat, lui avait demandé comment il allait.

Il n'avait pas pu immédiatement répondre tellement que la vision qui s'affichait devant ses yeux était magnifique.

Dean se retourna complétement, maintenant que le combat était terminé, il pouvait se préoccuper du bel ange.

- Cas ? Ça ne va pas ?

Le dit Cas ne répondait pas.

- Hey ! Cas !

- Ah, oui, pardon

L'air neutre de l'ange reprit place sur son visage.

- Merci

Dean lui fit un sourire, ravi de voir que son ange allait bien.

Celui-ci posa ses doigts sur le front de Dean, le soignant instantanément. Dean était le seul à avoir le droit aux petits soins de l'ange. Sam, aussi légèrement blessé, ne se faisait pas soigner par Castiel.

Non pas que ce dernier ne l'aimait pas, mais il préférait s'occupait que des blessures importantes, sauf pour Dean, son petit protégé.

- Ah, merci Cas !

Il lui fit un p'tit clin d'œil, comme à son habitude, et partit récupérer ses armes qui avaient volé lors du combat.

Castiel observa le jeune homme sous l'œil attentif de Sam.

Il disparut immédiatement, trop perturbé par sa révélation.

Dean se retourna, observant autour, puis posa son regard sur Sam.

- Ben, il est partit où ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, et partit rejoindre la voiture de son frère.

.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées sans que Castiel ne réponde aux appels incessants de Sam, mais surtout de Dean.

- Rah Castiel je commence vraiment à en avoir mal là !

- Arrêtes Dean.. Tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas venir

- Mais ça me saoule là, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il fiche là-haut ? Qu'y a-t' il de plus important là-haut pour ne pas dénier bouger ses fesses jusqu'à nous ?!

- P't'être des soucis avec le grand patron

- Rien à foutre de ça. CASTIEL BOUGES TES FESSES ET VIENS ICI ! Je sais que tu m'entends !

Alors que Dean commençait vraiment à être à bout de nerf, l'ange décida enfin à pointer le bout de son nez.

- Putain il était temps Cas ! C'est quoi ton problème sérieux ?!

Castiel le regarda sans répondre.

- Mais t'es pas possible ! Dis quelque chose !

Le calme de l'ange ne faisait qu'énerver un peu plus l'ainée des Winchester.

- Il fallait que je réfléchisse à quelque chose

- Et à quoi encore ?! Tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu m'oublies pendant des semaines !

- Dean, calmes toi s'il te plait

- Hors de question Castiel ! Dis-moi clairement ton problème là !

Sam n'osait pas dire la moindre chose. Il savait que s'il se mêlait de la conversation, Dean l'enverrait balader, et il savait aussi le problème de l'ange.  
D'ailleurs il n'y avait que Dean pour ne pas comprendre ce qui le tracassait.

Le plus jeune avait compris depuis très longtemps les sentiments que les deux jeunes hommes partageaient sans rien se dire.

Les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, leurs manières de se protéger l'un l'autre, de se préoccuper de l'autre, il était évident qu'ils s'aimaient.

Mais la fierté de Dean, et l'innocence de Castiel sur les sentiments humains les empêchaient d'être ensemble.

Donc il préférait ne pas se mêler de leurs histoires, et resta simplement sur le côté, regardant ainsi Dean s'énerver.

- Bon alors, tu me dis ?!

- Je ne peux pas en parler, non

- Tu m'énerves Castiel !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus Cas ?

L'ange pencha la tête, il était un peu perdu sans son surnom.

- Je ne peux pas en parler non plus.

Il pencha la tête de l'autre côté.

- Je ne te comprends pas Dean

L'ainé soupira. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre u ange si innocent.

- Laisses tomber Cas.

L'ange se mit à sourire, chose qu'il ne faisait pas très souvent. Face à ça, le rouge monta légèrement aux joues de Dean, qui tourna immédiatement la tête.

Sam se racla la gorge.

- Bon je vais.. Aller… Faire d'autres recherches, disons ça..

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre laissant les deux autres hommes qui n'avaient même pas réalisé son départ.

- T'étais aussi occupé que ça pour pas venir me voir ?

- J'avais vraiment besoin de réfléchir

- A quoi ?

- A un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas

Dean prit une bière et le regarda.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est un sentiment humain si fort que j'arrive à le ressentir

- Quel genre ?

- Je sais que mon vaisseau ressentait ça pour sa famille

- Ah, l'amour alors

Il but une gorgée puis réalisa.

- Attends attends, tu veux dire que tu es amoureux ?

Castiel pencha la tête. C'est bien ce qu'il en avait déduit lui aussi.

Dean se sentit déstabilisé. Il était mal, pas comme s'il venait de perdre un membre de sa famille, mais comme si on venait de lui écraser tout son cœur.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir ce genre de choses non plus, il avait bien compris ce qu'il ressentait pour son ange, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Quand il avait pris la suite de son père, il avait aussi pris la décision de ne pas tomber amoureux.

Mais même si la douleur de cette révélation était forte, au moins, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter ça et de l'oublier. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

- Oui, oui je crois bien que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour

- Oh.. Bon.. Bien… D'un autre ange ? C'est possible ça ? Enfin j'm'en fou, vas-y, casses toi et rejoins ton amoureux

Dean jeta sa bouteille de bière et partit vers l'entrée.

- Mais si tu t'en vas je vois mal comment rester avec toi.

- Hein ?

- En plus c'est toi qui m'as appelé, tu veux des informations ?

- Attends attends

- J'ai l'éternité devant moi, alors je peux attendre.

L'homme en trench-coat s'installa sur le bord du lit, prêt à patienter le temps qu'il faudrait pour répondre aux questions de Dean.

- Non non, je veux dire, tu peux m'expliquer ta phrase ?

L'ange pencha la tête.

- Eh bien… Vu que je suis un ange, je suis éternel, donc je peux t'attendre.

- Pas celle-là Cas

- Laquelle ?

- « Mais si tu t'en vas je vois mal comment rester avec toi. »

- Ah

- Ah ?

- C'est juste que tu me dis de rejoindre celui que j'aime, et tu pars, ce n'est pas compatible.

- Tu veux dire que c'est moi que tu aimes ?

- Bien entendu

Dean regarda son ange, qui le regardait aussi, calme, naturel, comme si celui-ci venait de lui dire quelque chose de tout à fait banal.

- Tu es sérieux ? Et sûr de ce que tu viens me dire ?

- Je ne mens jamais Dean

Dean s'installa à côté de Castiel sans le quitter des yeux une seconde.

Un silence s'installa.

L'ainé ne savait que dire ou que faire, e pour l'ange, c'était juste son comportement habituel.

Dean hésita un long moment, puis approcha son visage du bel ange, il mit de côté sa virilité et sa fierté pour embrasser les lèvres de son Cas.

- J'aime bien ce genre de révélations Cas… Mais la prochaine fois, n'attends pas des semaines pour venir me voir.


End file.
